The New Life of Solomon Black
by NeloSufferto2086
Summary: An original character known as Solomon Black has come back to Las Angeles in an attempt to get his life back together. Follow his adventure as he interacts with the various characters of the Ace Attorney franchise.


New Identity

This is a Ace Attorney series fanfic. I was thinking earlier today and all of a sudden I just got this idea. I'll try to keep this story within a few chapters. Note that all the characters in this story belong to their respective owners. I am merely writing this story as a means of entertainment.

Love. What is it? Why can't I feel it anymore? All these questions flew through my mind. Many people don't know me. I want to keep it that way. I lost everything years ago. My home, my life, my love. Now I'm just an empty shell of my past, merely a living zombie who has yet to meet his death. My name is Solomon Black and at the moment I am enjoying a drink at the Wonder Bar here in San Francisco. It has been years since the last time that I was here and I admit it is good to be home. Its been many years since the incident but even so I still feel responsible. Many children died that day and each life that was lost put an even greater strain on his soul. I've lived many years of my life paying penance for not being able to save the children. I finished my drink and I looked back at the stage to watch a girl perform various impossible feats such as making thinks disappear and pulling a tv out of her so called "Magic Panties". Now she is worthy of being called a true magician. "Thank you! Thank you!" she called out to the crowd as she exited the stage and she made her way to…. Phoenix Wright? I didn't know that he hung out over here. But that didn't surprise me too much but what happened next did. She leaned over and hugged him and then she called him, Daddy? Well I must have missed a lot over the past few years. Eventually I got up and I made my way to the lawyer known as Phoenix Wright. "Hello, are you Phoenix Wright," I asked. "Yes I am," he responded, "and you are?" "My name is Solomon Black we met at Ivy University. I was a freshman and I was being bullied by someone so you came by so you helped me out." "Oh, yes I remember you. How have you been doing?" He asked. "Fine, I just got back from Thailand," I said to him. "Really," he said. Mr. Wright opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by a few people who came over. "Hey Daddy, who's this guy," asked Mr. Wright's daughter. "This is Solomon Black, Solomon I want you to meet Trucy, my daughter," said Mr. Wright. "Hello, a pleasure to meet you," said Trucy while shaking my hand. " And Mr. Wright, who are the rest of the people that came with Trucy?" I asked. " This is Apollo Justice, my protégé and this is Athena Cykes, my other protégé." "Hello nice to meet you," said Apollo as he shook my hand. I then turned my head to face Athena. "Hi, Athena Cykes at your service," She said rather excitedly. I smiled at her and asked Phoenix if he finally became a lawyer. He responded me with a nod and he asked me," What kind of job do you have Mr. Black?" "Well sir, I don't have a job. I've been moving from place to place all around and it wasn't until this morning that I have arrived," I said. "Really, you know our office is in a bit of a mess right we could really use someone to clean up for us and run errands," said Apollo. "Man, Apollo," said Trucy," You just want to get out of your toilet duties don't you," she asked while winking at Apollo. "No," he responded defensively," I just think that we could use someone to clean up after us." "Apollo actually has a point Trucy. We could always use someone to clean up the mess we make. Mr. Black I have a proposition for you. How about you act as our butler of sorts and I will pay you and allow you to stay at the Wright Anything Agency until you can support yourself. How about it." For a brief moment I considered the offer. I was gonna reject it but then a thought came to my mind. What if this a chance for a new beginning for me, another chance for me to finally get my life back together. "Yes. I accept the offer."


End file.
